Kyle Crane
|gender = Male |nationality = American |status = Alive (Dying Light) Infected/Deceased (The Following) |cause of death = Nuclear explosion (Nuclear Ending) Infected by The Mother (Non-Nuclear Ending) |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |height = 6' 1" (1.85 m) |weight = 190 lbs (86.1 kg) |affiliations = Harris Brecken Jade Aldemir Rahim Aldemir Spike Dr Imran Zere Troy Kadir "Rais" Suleiman |location = The Tower (Slums) Embers' Tower (Old Town) |appearances = Dying Light The Following |voiceactor = Roger Craig Smith |caption = }} Kyle Crane is a main character and the protagonist of Dying Light and Dying Light: The Following. He was voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Biography Early life Not much is known about Crane's early life, other than that he is originally from Chicago, Illinois. He ran track in High School and likely has experience in the armed forces. He was hired and trained by the Global Relief Effort to complete objectives in the city of Harran following the outbreak. Events of Dying Light Crane is hired by the GRE to hunt down Kadir "Rais" Suleiman and retrieve a file stolen from the agency. During the main story quest "Awakening", he parachutes into the city but experiences a rough landing and is promptly ambushed by Tahir and a pair of bandits. Crane fires a handgun off, killing one of the bandits but unknowingly attracting virals to his location. Kyle is bitten but thankfully rescued by Jade Aldemir and Amir Ghoreyshi, who seek refuge within Mikla's Bikes. Amir is killed attempting to hold off the horde while Jade and Kyle make their escape, and Jade takes Kyle to the Tower for him to recuperate. When Crane awakens, he meets with Rahim Aldemir, younger brother of Jade, who sends him down to the thirteenth floor to locate Mark, an injured survivor under attack by his infected brother. After proving himself, Rahim takes Kyle to their training course within the neighbouring apartment building, still under construction when the outbreak occurred. Crane next meets with Dr. Imran Zere, who provides him with a shot of Antizin and explains that he is researching a potential cure from his mobile laboratory. The leader of Zere's guards, Spike, is responsible for establishing a number of traps throughout the district and asks Kyle to set a number of traps in preparation for a supply run led by Harris Brecken, initiating the "First Assignment" quest. While setting UV light traps, Crane short-circuits the power supply to the neighbourhood, and Spike directs him to a nearby power substation so he can reboot the system. However, night falls and Spike warns Crane to return to safety as quick as possible. Just as he was about to go to sleep, he spots a Bolter, which runs away at the mere sight of him. Upon returning to Spike, he rewards Crane with a remote to activate the traps as well as the UV Flashlight. Despite his efforts, Brecken's mission had failed, and Jade called in all runners including Crane, starting the quest "Airdrop". Before entering, Jade talks to him about Brecken's injuries and asks him to back her up by preventing him to search for the next airdrop. When entering, the two discuss to Brecken about a solution; Crane will go for the drop while Brecken stays in the Tower, and the two agree. After contacting the GRE about Brecken, Crane searches the Slums for the airdrop. The first drop has been seized by Rais' Gang, but Crane successfully locates the second drop. However, after again contacting the GRE he is forced to burn the vials in order to force a meeting with Rais, suspected to be Kadir Suleiman. When night draws, he is chased by Volatiles and returns back to the Tower empty-handed. Following his return, he joins a debate between the Tower's leadership regarding whether or not to barter with criminal warlord Rais as a way of acquiring Antizin. Crane convinces the group that he is the perfect candidate to meet with Rais, initiating the quest "Pact With Rais". Kyle travels to the Garrison and arranges a meeting with Rais, positively identifying him as Suleiman. However, Crane is instead directed to report to Karim, Rais' quartermaster. Karim has Kyle travel to nearby radio antennae operated by Alexei and his son Kristov. The antennae have broken and Karim has Crane reboot it and restore radio coverage to most of the city. When Kyle returns to Rais, he is refused payment unless he agrees to complete another task and collect tributes from nearby enclaves. Rais first has Crane travel to Jaffar's Wheelstation and collect payment from Jaffar, before heading to a nearby tunnel in order to meet with a courier. However, the courier fails to show, so Rais sends Kyle to the Fishermen's Village, which has been overrun with infected and must be cleared. After doing so, Crane threatens the village leader Gursel into paying the tribute. Finally, Crane goes to the nearby Ferry Harbor and collects the payment from Morgan. Just as he returns to the Garrison, he receives a call from brecken who informs him that an outbreak has occured on the 18th floor, and that the need for Antizin has become extremely urgent, to which he answers that he is going as fast as he can and that Rais promised him two crates. About halfway through returning with the payments, Karim directs Crane to investigate a missing patrol carrying valuable files. Crane is able to locate the patrol, all deceased, at a nearby Taurus petrol station, killed by a rogue gunman. After killing the shooter and retrieving the files, Crane returns to Karim and is allowed to again meet with Rais. However, Rais again refuses payment and only provides Crane with five vials of Antizin rather than the promised two crates. Angered by Rais's lie, Crane insists that he didn't hold his promise, to which Rais answers that the last condition for giving him the promised Antizin is to bring him Jade Aldemir to his arena to fight, to see how long "The Scorpion" will be able to survive. Crane immediately refuses to do this, prompting Rais to send Crane back outside. Crane goes back to the Tower with the five vials of Antizin given to him by Rais. He gives the five vials of Antizin to Jade, who proceeds to give it to infected survivors from the 18th floor outbreak. Crane then goes to meet with Brecken on the 19th floor headquarters, who informs him that the Broadcasting of the GRE about Antizin drops info has stopped, before he then proceeds to smash and break the Television screen in rage of children having died on the 18th floor, due to the lack of Antizin at the moment where the outbreak occured. He then informs Crane that he is going to talk to Rais by himself to get the needed Antizin, to which Crane tells him not to, and to give him a little more time. Crane goes to the Tower's roof to contact the GRE, where he finds a drunken Rahim sitting on the edge of the roof, who informs him about his plan for blowing up the nest, altough while he talks, he ends up losing his balance and nearly falling to his death, saved just in time by Crane, prompting Rahim to say that they are a good team. After contacting the GRE, Crane receives a call from Jade who tells him to meet her in one of the boxcars near the school for a mission to steal Antizin from Rais. After Crane meets up with her, they proceed to sneak up to the school, where they surprise Tahir and his men holding three survivors prisoners, who then run off, only to be shot by Tahir. As Tahir and the others leave, Crane and Jade take this opportunity to sneak into the school. After searching for a while, Crane accidentally rings the alarm, forcing him to fight Rais's men inside the building. After finding the keys to the basement, he then meets up with Jade and opens the box she found, only to discover that the box they found did not contain Antizin, but rather Dynamite, which they proceed to steal so as to be able to destroy the nest. As he exits the school, he once again spots a Bolter, which also runs away as soon as he sees Crane. Crane meets up once again with Rahim, and informs him that he and Jade got the explosives, altough he also informs him of the fact that Rahim won't participate to this mission, much to Rahim's disappointment. Crane then asks Rahim about Zere's location who directs him to the sickbay. Crane meets up with Zere and talks to him about the Bolters so as to get informations on it, though Dr. Zere says that he would need a Bolter tissue to continue his search. After gathering information about Bolters hunting spot, Crane tracks down and kills a Bolter at night to get a tissue sample and brings it to Dr. Zere in his trailer for analysis. After a little analysis, Zere tells Crane that the result he got from analysing the tissue was postitive, and that a cure would be possible, though not possible with the equipement they have in the Slums, which is far inferior to the ones Dr. Camden has in his laboratory in Old Town. Crane proposes that he will be the one to bring the research to Camden, to which Zere says the he will start reuniting his data in one package, so that it can be carried more easily. However, as Crane leaves the trailer, he receives a call from Rahim, who tells him that he and Omar have gone to blow up the nest against Crane's orders and have failed, and are needing immediate help. Crane rushes to the overpass, where he finds Omar's body but no sign of Rahim. However, he soon finds him hidding in a boxcar inside a warehouse, bleeding a bit. Rahim hands over the explosives to Crane, who proceeds to use them to blow up the Demolition Zone containing the Volatile Nest under Rahim's instructions. When Crane comes back to the boxcar, he is shocked to find out that the bleeding that Rahim had earlier was a bite wound, and thus has turned him into a viral. Crane is forced to kill him by snaping his neck, and leaves the warehouse in rage of Rahim having died. Crane arrives at the Tower and explains what happened to Brecken, altough they are overheard by Jade, who runs off in shock of hearing of her brother's death, but before Crane can explain anything, Rais's men attack Zere's trailer, forcing Crane to leave the Tower to stop them. He is too late, and Rais's thugs have already kidnapned Zere and killed all the guards, prompting Crane to follow them back to their garrison. When Crane arrives at the garrison, he finds that it's main entry's been locked, and he has to find another way around. Crane finds an entry on the roof of the building, and after entering the building, he contacts the GRE, but is instead answered by the Ministry of Defence, which tells him that Harran has become a Code one target zone (i. e. a target that they will blow up). Crane is shocked by this and insists that they can't do this, as Zere is close to finding a cure. The Ministry of Defence aknowledges this, and gives him 48 hours to find a cure until they blow up the city. After fighting several of Rais's men in the underground parking, he finds Zere, held prisoner in a back room. As they start to leave, Zere informs Crane that he gave his research to Jade, though before they can go any further, Rais ambushes the duo by turning the lights off and back on, before he proceeds to stab Zere's leg to make sure he won't escape and order his soldiers to knock Crane out. Crane wakes up in Rais's arena, where he sees that Zere's being held prisoner on a lift platform used to watch Crane fight. Rais makes Crane fight several infected with all of his weapons taken from him, forcing him to fight with any things he can find lying on the floor of the arena, such as wooden planks, pipes, metal bars and hammers. After clearing all the infected, Rais releases a container from above, containing a Demolisher, which Crane is forced to fight to survive. After killing the Demolisher, Rais comes up to Crane and proceeds to order his associate to publicize the file, angering Crane, telling him that he just doomed thousands of innocent people, though Rais explains to him the content of this file is not what he thought, and that the GRE was trying to weaponize the virus, not trying to cure it, like Crane thought from the very beginning. As he deems Crane is now useless to him, he orders his men to execute him, altough Crane reacts by kicking the guns from their hand and grabing a machete lying on the floor and kills two of Rais's men and chop's Rais's right hand, which was holding a pistol. Crane grabs it and uses it to shoot the soldier holding Zere prisoner, though he is too late, as the soldier had already stabbed Zere in the chest before Crane shot him. Crane runs out of the arena and barely escapes Rais's men. On the way out of Rais's Headquarters however, his infection symptoms strike again, making him pass out mid-way through the way back to the Tower. He wakes up in the Ferry Harbor and is greeted by Brecken, who informs him that all Antizins drops have stopped since 36 hours ago. Crane wants to reach up to Jade, who has Zere's research, so Brecken informs him that Jade has gone to Sector 0 with the help of the Saviors, and that if he is going to reach up to her, then he will have to get help from the Saviors too. He meets up with the Saviors's contact, Cenk, who accepts to smuggle Crane to Sector 0 after learning that Crane is the one who chopped Rais's hand off. He meets with Hazan in the sewers, who escorts him up to a place where other survivors are waiting. Crane is allowed to pass first, and goes through the sewers in order to get to Sector 0, encountering a few infected along the way. However, when nearly arrived to Sector 0, Hazan informs Crane that Rais has prepared an ambush for him, and explains that he had no choice, as Rais "has him by the balls". Crane once again barely escapes Rais's men and manages to enter the Sector 0, revealed to be the Old Town of Harran. Crane tries to contact Jade, unsucessfully, and then tries to contact Troy, to whom he informs he has reached Sector 0, prompting her to direct him to their headquarters, the embers tower. On the way to their tower, he contacts Dr. Camden to inform him on the progression of bringing Zere's research to him. Crane reaches the tower and meets three new people:Michael, Savvy and Troy, who calls Jade for Crane, though he snatches the radio from Troy's hand as soon as Jade's voice is heard. Crane tells her to stay away from Dr. Camden's clinic, as it is surrounded by zombies, though Jade dismisses his warning, telling him that when she hears Crane's voice, all she can see is her brother. Crane proceeds to explain to Jade that he was hired by the GRE to retrieve the file stolen by Rais, and how the Ministry tried to bomb the city, but was delayed by Crane, though Jade isn't taking any of it, and hangs up on him after calling him a bastard. After Troy informs Crane that Jade was last seen at the University, he heads there, only to find that she is already gone, as told by Fidan, who gives him a picture of Amir from Jade, as well as the message "not again", referring to how Amir first got killed saving Crane, and then Rahim got killed by Crane. As he leaves the University, he receives a call from Troy, telling him to come back to the Embers' tower. As he does so, she shows him the intercepted footage of a news broadcast showing that the ministry of defence has made the decision to bomb the city of Harran, justified by saying that they have evacuated the so-called last survivor of the quarantine, who himself says that there were no survivors left in the quarantine zone. To prevent this from happening, Troy explains to Crane their plan to prove to the world that there are still survivors in the quarantine zone, by triggering explosives in an apartments block to the north of Old Town, which is something that zombies couldn't do. Crane heads to the sewers leading to the apartments block, where he meets Michael, who gives him the necessary explosives to place inside of the apartments block. However, after placing the explosives and triggering them once outside, the jets from the ministry of defence fire missiles at the apartments, so as to make it look like they were the ones who created the explosions and not the survivors, thus deleting any evidence of there being still survivors in the quarantine zone. His actions are not without benefits, as he receives a call from Jade, telling him to meet her on the red building near Emerald Canal, though when he does so, he finds that Jade has been kidnapped and taken to the Museum by Rais. In order to sneak in unnoticed, Crane goes to gather information about a secret entrance into the Museum from the museum costudian, who informs him that there is a secret entrance into the museum, located beneath it, accessed through an underwater tunnel. Altough Crane is warned by the museum costudian that this would require some scuba gear, Crane decides to try it without any equipment anyway, and manages to hold his breath just long enough to be able reach the end of the tunnel. Once inside, he confronts Rais, whom he treathens to chop the latter's remaining hand if he doesn't release Jade. Rais ignores this threat, and orders his men to kill Crane. Crane manages to kill most of Rais's men and reaches the place where Jade is being held prisoner. Rais enters the room and explains to Crane and Jade that ever since Crane restored the communications by reactiving the antenna, he has been able to listen to every single conversation they had on their radios, and that this how he was able to find and capture Jade. Deeming them both useless, he releases a dozen of virals into the room to kill them, altough Crane and Jade are able to kill them all together. As they are about to leave, Rais reveals that Jade has been bitten a few hours ago, and will turn into a zombie in a few minutes. Rais then throws an Antizin injector in Crane's hand, so as to make him choose between either save himself, or save Jade and sacrifice his life for her. Crane wastes no time thinking about it and immediately tells Jade to take it, though she refuses to take it and asks him to take her out once she will have turned into a zombie, before leaving to another room. Crane follows her and starts having a dream due to his symptoms induced by being very close to turning into a zombie. His dream makes him follow a Jade who keeps disappearing through a set of floating islands illustrating memories of past events. His dream comes to an abrupt end when Jade forcefully injects him the Antizin, sacrificing herself for Crane. Rais is disapointed that Crane had his choice made by someone else and orders his men to kill them both. Jade manages to kill all of Rais' men in the room just before she turns into a zombie and starts eating the head of the last thug she killed, prompting Rais to quote Jack London's book, White Fang: "Eat, or be eaten. Kill or be killed." Crane is forced to kill Jade by snapping her neck, before he closes her eyes. Rais orders Tahir to kill Crane, who manages to incapacitate him after a few minutes of merciless fighting. Crane searches Jade's bag for Zere's research, but is disappointed to find only the tissue samples and asks Tahir where's the rest of Zere's research, to which he answers by telling him to go to hell. Crane then proceeds to slit Tahir's throat, saying he's not the kind of loose end to leave untied. Crane leaves the Museum and meets up with Troy atop the old blue tower where she exposes to him their new, more efficient plan for proving to the world that there are still survivors in the city of Harran, which is to climb to the top of the highest antenna in Harran and connect the amplifier to it in order to be able to broadcast a message to the world to inform them that there are still survivors alive. Crane takes the amplifier from Troy and heads to the sewers leading to the antenna area. After crossing a few tunnels all the while killing a lot of infected, Crane finally emerges from a dam and finds himself inside of the antenna area, where he contacts Savvy as instructed to inform him that he has reached the antenna area, so that he can guide him into the following steps for the plan. Savvy tells Crane that he must first find a keycard, which he finds inside of a container surrounded by Demolishers. Savvy then instructs Crane to turn on the transformer inside the sub-station, which he does, prompting Savvy to next instruct him to use the elevator to get atop the antenna. However, Crane is unable to, as a lightning strikes the cable, making the elevator fall down and break into pieces, forcing Crane to climb all the way up to the top of the antenna, much to his fury. After he manages to climb up to the top of the antenna, he executes the Embers' plan and uses the amplifier to send a message to the world to inform them that there are still survivors in the quarantine zone, thus meaning if Colonel Taner and his men were to bomb the city, this would make them cold-blooded murderers. The message his sent in-extremis as the jets were just about to bomb the city, and fall back once Crane's message is sent. Crane is then contacted by the GRE, asking him to bring back Zere's research, in exchange of extracting him from Harran. Crane refuses, seeing in this an attempt to cover up the fact that they weren't working on a cure, but rather on weaponizing the virus. Crane leaves the antenna with a zipline, then re-enters the Old Town through a tunnel near where he lands. Now that he has both recovered Zere's samples and prevented the ministry of defence from bombing the city, Crane decides it's finally time to meet up with Dr. Camden, who is stuck in the Clinic, surrounded by zombies. Crane enters the Clinic and makes his towards Camden under his instructions, and manages to finally reach him in his study room. Crane gives him the tissue samples, and Camden puts them in a processing machine, before Crane shows him the photo of Amir. Camden recognizes him, and identifies him as Amir Ghoreyshi, a past-GRE operative, before informing Crane that his machine has seen the samples as still viable. He also notes that he's missing the rest of Zere's research, to which Crane answers that for now, he must contact the GRE to see where things stand. Crane goes to the top of the Observation tower of the Old Town, and contacts the GRE, but is surprised to be instead answered by Rais, who tells him that he is at the top of his tower, with the rest of Zere's research, waiting for the GRE to extract him via helicopter. He tells him that if he manages to be extracted out of Harran by the GRE, then he would be able to do a lot of damage, and dares Crane to come confront him if he thinks he can. Crane immediately comes back to the Slums and heads to the Rais's Headquarters, where Rais starts taunting him through speakers scattered throughought his headquarters. Crane is forced to run for his life when virals start chasing him. After running for a little while through the construction site, Crane falls inside a pipe, and lands on a pile of bodies in the sewers, where he encounters a screamer who starts screaming, and attracting nearby Volatiles, forcing him to once again run for his life. After running for a few minutes, he finally manages to evade them by clinging onto a ladder accross a pit. Once atop the ladder, he emerges in the very same arena he had been forced to fight in a few days ago, with Rais shooting him with a bazooka from atop. Crane is able to get out of the arena with a fallen container, and reaches an elevator, which takes him at about one-third of the top of the building. Meanwhile, Rais plays a music, which he describes as the "the music of suffering played by slaves". Crane finds a few of Rais' men killed, as well as a dying Karim, who, in his dying breath, instructs him to avoid going directly up the stairs, as they placed mines on the upper floors, before Rais betrayed and shot them all. Crane follows his advice and jumps on a nearby crane to allow him to reach a neighboring building to Rais' tower, and climbs on top of this building. As he reaches the top of the crane inside of this building, he starts moving toward the end of the crane touching Rais' tower. Rais tries to stop him by firing rockets at the crane, bringing it down, though Crane is able to catch onto ledges on the tower right before the crane falls down. Following this, Crane is able to reach up to the very top of the tower and confront Rais, who threatens to drop Zere's research. Rais throws Zere's research into Crane's hand as a diversion before throwing a knife at Crane's chest, making him drop the research. The two then begin a duel, with Crane using only his fists against Rais, who has a machete. After a short duel, Crane manages to turn Rais's weapon against him, shoving it right into his chest. Crane decides to leave Rais where he is, so that he will spend the rest of his life in agony. Crane then goes to pick up Zere's research, but is surprised by Rais, who runs into him, making them both fall on a container situated at least a hundred meters above the ground. Zere's research almost falls down, with Crane managing to catch it just in time, though forcing him to catch onto of the supports holding the container with only one hand to do so. Rais tells Crane to give him the research, so that there is at least a chance that Harran might survive, in exchange of making his death painless. Crane complies and gives him Zere's research, before Rais proceeds to force Crane's hand off the support, though Crane is able to keep this from happening just in time, by unsticking the knife from his chest and sticking it into Rais's throat, making him roll and fall to his death. Crane then climbs up onto the container and jumps back on the solid ground of the tower. The GRE helicopter then once again asks him to bring back Dr. Zere's research, with Crane refusing to do so for the same reasons as earlier, making them go away. Crane is then contacted by Dr. Camden, who says that if Crane is to bring back Dr. Zere's research, which Crane now has, then a cure would probably be possible. Acknowledging this, Crane gets up and proceeds to get back to Dr. Camden to bring the research to him. Events of The Following Crane meets Lena about an important issue and talks to a man with one eye about an escape from the city and cure for the virus. After finding a map on him that shows "a way out of Harran, " Crane resolves to find it, and to find out who the one-eyed man meant by people immune to the virus. After a brief journey through a previously-unknown section of the sewers, he emerges in the mountains of The Countryside — the rural area that surrounds Harran, swarming with the infected. After traversing the mountains and establishing that his radio connection with Lena and the Tower is limited, he makes his way to Jasir's farm. Upon arriving, the people there blank him and only Kaan, another outsider to the Children of the Sun, and Ezgi, Jasir's daughter, will answer his questions. Ezgi sets Crane the task of helping the people of the Countryside to gain their trust, and Kaan sends him to acquire a dune buggy from nearby bandits — a much-needed asset for surviving and traveling. After performing a range of duties ranging from finding missing people, creating safehouses, to killing Freaks of Nature, The Mother and her Faceless — the priests of a cult that worships the God of the Sun — will begin to help him. At the Eye of the Sun, Crane is 'blessed' by the Mother and rendered immune to the virus by a blue gas used in their rituals, which appears to camouflage him from the docile Biters present. Afterward, he investigates this same gas out in the middle of a field, which is seen to have spilled from a military Jeep and again renders him 'invisible' to the many infected present. When the Faceless contact him again, Crane tracks down the source of the gas to a military convoy transporting "goods" inside a cave, where some of the Faceless had gone missing — of the three sent there, two were killed, and one was taken by the remnants of Rais's Men who have arrived in the countryside. He locates the base of operations used by the bandit guild inside a disused granary, killing the men inside in his search for the kidnapped Brother Oman, who is eventually found tortured to the point of death. Provided a location by Oman's last words, Crane heads to the seaside town's lighthouse to find out who is responsible for transporting the gas and the presence of Rais's Men. In the Countryside's finale, he arrives at the lighthouse and encounters Kaan at the top. After a brief interrogation where he learns that the bandits are headed to the dam to kill the Mother, they — under Kaan's command — bring down the lighthouse with missiles while both are inside. Kaan is killed by the fall, but Crane survives and heads to the dam — avoiding roadblocks, missiles, Virals, and a time limit — in order to stop Rais's Men before they get there. When he eventually enters inside, he finds the remaining Faceless murdered and all of the bandits brutally slaughtered. The Mother speaks to him as he enters, relaying her history with the outbreak; from colonel's wife and spiritual leader of the Children of the Sun, to their last hope as they searched for what her husband asked her to see before he died. When Crane stands at the Mother's side, she reveals herself to be a sentient Volatile, tranquil in daytime and feral at night. She tells him that the blue gas is a serum that very slowly changes someone (like Crane) into what she is, which explains why the infected do not harm someone breathing it; and when drinking a liquid form of the gas, the mutation is far faster. From there, Crane is offered a choice — he can either help the Mother bring about "the coming of the God of the Sun" and end the Harran virus by detonating a nuclear warhead inside the dam at the cost of thousands of lives, or he can refuse the Mother and try to take the remaining liquid serum, stubbornly believing it to be a cure. From both endings, Kyle's status remains determined and is unknown if the two ends (or one of them) are canonical or not. * If choosing to take the vials, this causes the Mother to force Crane into drinking the serum before fighting him. Once he defeats her, he breaks off her head and kills her before making his way outside, seemingly suffering under side-effects of drinking the serum. When he exits into the day, he finds himself outside the quarantine walls and on the outskirts of countryside farms unaffected by the virus. When a group of children notices him, they scream in terror and Crane examines himself turning into a sentient Volatile as the night begins to come. The screen fades to black as a Volatile's scream echoes. * If choosing to activate the warhead, the Mother will walk to the room where the bomb is, as Crane follows her. After she unlocks the door to the fail-safe, Crane activates the warhead by typing in the codes as the Mother thanks him before the countdown finishes and the screen fades to white. Death(s) At the end of Dying Light: The Following, Kyle will either be fully infected or killed in a nuclear explosion. Killed By: Nuclear Ending * Nuclear explosion * Himself (Suicide, Determinant) * The Mother (Indirectly Caused, Suicide, Determinant) If you decide to nuke Harran. You will be taken to a room that has a nuclear set up. If you put in the code, it will launch the nuke, killing both Kyle, The Mother and presumably everybody in Harran. Non-Nuclear Ending * The Mother (Alive, Indirectly Caused) * Himself (Indirectly Caused) If you choose not to nuke Harran. The Mother will fight you, managing to infect you with the serum, but not managing to kill you, allowing you to kill her. Not beleving that the serum will transform him into a sentient volitile, Kyle will then head back, but slowly transformes into a volitile along the way back, and realizes it right as the sun sets, causing him to lose control of himself, right next to a mom and her children outside of the border., and spreading to virus out of Harran into the rest of the world. Killed Victims * Amir Ghoreyshi (Indirectly Caused) * Mark's Brother (Zombified) * Unnamed Runner (Zombified) * Bento * Bozak (Determinant) * Salim * Jeff (Indirectly Caused) * Havoc * Victor * Jeffrey * Rahim Aldemir (Zombified) * Basaam * Dawud Tolgan (Zombified) * Harika Bozkurt (Zombified) * Jasmine (Zombified) * Psycho Killer * Enver Halim (Zombified) * Thabit Erdal * Umar * Jade Aldemir (Zombified) * Tahir * Kadir "Rais" Suleiman * Tarkan * Bekir * Zia's Son (Zombified) * Sabit (Zombified) * Dara (Zombified) * Atilla H. (Indirectly Caused) * Kaan (Indirectly Caused) * Hakan * The Mother (Determinant) * 3 unnamed members of Bento's Group. * 7 unnamed members of Karim's Group. * 10 unnamed members of Tarkan's Group. * 3 unnamed members of Bekir's Group. * Many unnamed Harran Military Soldiers (Zombified) * Many unnamed members of Rais' Gang. * Many unnamed Bandits. * Numerous counts of Zombies. Quests * Awakening * First Assignment * Airdrop * Pact With Rais * Siblings * The Pit * The Saviors * Find the Embers * Higher Education * Public Face * Rendezvous at the Museum * Broadcast * The Clinic * Extraction * "Mother's Day" * "Goodnight Mr. Bahir" * "Gunslinger" * "Voltage" * "Lost in Space" * "Searchlights" * "The Prodigal Son" * "Gas Mask Man" * "Midnight Bride" * "Poisonous Herbs" * "A Survivor's Guide to Zombieland" * "Steal from a Thief" * "Firebug" * "Gassed Up" * "Incense Herbs" * "Spare Glasses" * "Dulse" * "Binoculars" * "Crayons for the Kids" * "Cease and Desist * "Electronic Parts" * "Assault and Batteries" * "Coffee (quest)" * "Lighter Gas" * "Witch Queen" * "Where's My Mother?" * "Bandages and Meds" * "On the Hooks" * "Do You Believe?" * "Radio Station" * "Health Potion" * "Legless Spider" * "Rupert the Gunsmith" * "Blocks for the Boy" * "Dungeon" * "Troll" * "Office Outpost" * "Tunnel Vision" Appearance and personality Crane is a realistic depiction of how a stable, enduring and courageous individual would approach an actual apocalypse. Crane seems to rely on tactics and maneuverability, instead of brute force and unstoppable power; a trope within the zombie genre. Humor and sarcasm is used a lot in his speech, as well as distressful remarks when under pressure, and he will say things that rational people would possibly say in the same situation, which makes him oddly relatable. Crane is also up to date with and makes subtle references and allusions. He is not overly boastful and possibly does not want to be celebrated, as he once turned down a famous journalist's request to put him in his credits after returning his lost reports. Though he is competitive, and will not deny his skill if contested by a fellow runner, or even one of Rais's runners. Crane's incentives are unknown, but as he is a freelance agent it can be assumed that he is lured by money, though he has been noted as one who gets "emotionally attached to subjects". During the story, it's revealed that Crane would risk himself to save others, this being proved during when he refuses to get Jade for her to fight in Rais's pit. By the end, Crane is more saddened and angered due to the losses of Zere, Rahim, and Jade, resulting Crane having more anger presented during the fight on Rais's Tower and gives the research to Camden instead of the GRE to prevent the city from being destroyed by the Ministry. In The Following, Crane still suffers from the grief of Rahim and Jade's deaths; this is shown in cutscenes where Crane has visions of Jade and Rahim trying to attack him. When he gets to the Countryside, he sees the farm residents and the Faceless as a new family, and he tries to keep the Tower safe by looking for a cure. Crane appears to be a Caucasian male in his early 30's, with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a dark brown beard. He also has hairless arms and a muscular-like body. Gallery KyleCraneConcept.jpg|''Concept of Kyle Crane.'' KyleCraneOutfitsRender.jpg|''Renders of Kyle Crane, wearing four of the outfits in the game.'' Crane HUD.png Crane - Alienware.jpg latest-7.jpg downloadfile.png Trivia * He was voiced by Roger Craig Smith, who provided the voice of various minor characters in Dead Island, another game developed by Techland. * During development, Crane was among three other protagonists set to operate as playable characters during co-operative play. However, the other characters were cut during production, with only Crane remaining. * Before setting it on Kyle Crane, the player character went into various drafts of appearance, two of them titled Ken and Antoine. See Cut Content for more information. * His number tag for antizin supply is "31" once he entered the tower, meaning he'd be 31st to get antizin. * He is apparently from Chicago although Karim assumed he was from Texas. He receives the nickname "Al Capone" from Karim. * There is a lady on floor 20 that sits beside the kids in the living room that whenever the player approaches, says: "I wonder if Crane is married." * After the "Crayon's for The Kid's" quest is completed, the Player can find two crayon drawings in their room in The Tower. One is of Crane and the children of The Tower, and the other is The Tower itself. * He has been labeled "The Best Runner in The Tower" by several other survivors. * Though it was once assumed Kyle Crane was in the trailer "Run Boy Run", it is later revealed Brecken was in the trailer (which explains one of the early missions in the game) * In the 12 minute Dying Light demo from 2013, the player is playing as Kyle Crane during the Airdrop mission. However, Crane's character model was different and had the voice of Harris Brecken. * Kyle Crane is very similar to Faith Connors from Mirror's Edge. This is due to both being runners in their respective games, both being new to running, and are known as the better runners. * The player can see Crane's reflection on sharp melee weapons such as machetes. ** However, the reflection only ever shows Crane in the "Fresh Clothes" outfit, regardless of what he is actually wearing. Quotes References ru:Кайл Крейн pl:Kyle Crane Category:Dying Light characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Night Infected Category:Tower Survivors